La hora adecuada
by blue kirito
Summary: Para una cita es...


**Yugi Oh! Pertenece a Kazuki Takahashi-sensei. Escrito en el móvil, errores son sin querer. Muchísimas gracias a Yayoi y a todos los que leen por el apoyo :).**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **La hora adecuada**

 **Para una cita es...**

 **Personajes de Yugi Oh! GX**

 **Judai x Johan**

 **.**

 **Romance +13**

 **.**

¿Cuál es el horario correcto para encontrarte con tu pareja para una cita? Debiera ser temprano para aprovechar el día al máximo, ¿nueve de la mañana es demasiado? Lo es si se trata de Judai. Johan mira su reloj por quinta vez, casi medio día. Se frota las manos y esconde un tanto el rostro en la bufanda. Que frío. Se le han entumido las piernas. Es cuando agradece que su novio sea duelista, de ser flores el presente que le trajó se habrían quemado hace mucho los pétalos. ¿Está molesto? En absoluto, le conoce en demasía y sabía de antemano que llegaría tarde, pero Johan está al "pie de la montaña" como el buen caballero inglés que es.

\- ¡Achú!

Claro que la resistencia física a tres grados bajo cero es asunto aparte. Como añora una buena tasa con chocolate caliente.

\- ¡Achú!

\- ¡Johan!

Y como si el universo hubiese escuchado sus plegarias, aparece ante el un brillante sol de hermosa sonrisa agitando alegremente la mano mientras, se aproxima corriendo a toda velocidad.

\- ¡Ten cuidado, está resbaloso!

La advertencia no llegó a tiempo. El recién llegado tropezó y prácticamente patinó hasta incrustarse sobre una pila de nieve.

\- ¡Judai!

Rápidamente fué en su auxilio pero le recibió con una carcajada.

\- ¡Ja ja ja!

\- ¿Te lástimaste? - le interroga sumamente preocupado.

\- Nop.

Johan suaviza su expresión y alza una ceja al tiempo que tuerce la boca resignado. Tan típico de Judai ese tipo de entradas. Extiende la mano para ponerle en pie y sacudir un poco las gotas de agua y restos de nieve.

\- Se me hizo tarde.

\- Acabo de llegar.

\- Je je je eres terrible para mentir.

\- Oh, ¿en verdad?

\- Sip.

\- ¿Qué fué está vez? - por mera curiosidad.

\- Kuriboh Alado tiró el despertador anoche. Pensé que funcionaría así que no lo revisé.

\- Ya veo, tiene mucho sentido.

\- ¿Tienes frío?

\- Un poco. Parece que me acostumbré al clima de Japón ja ja ja.

\- Vamos por un chocolate antes de que puedas pescar un resfriado.

\- ¡Estamos en sintonía!

\- ¡Somos almas gemelas después de todo!

Ah, Judai y esos comentarios tan irresponsables lanzados al aire. No sólo provoca un fuerte suspiro en Johan sino además el violento palpitar de su corazón, y como si esto no fuera suficiente un beso en la mejilla le atacó a traición. Se ha puesto colorado hasta las orejas. El cuarto mejor duelista de la historia y se siente tan indefenso como un niño. Judai le coge de la muñeca y emprende carrera al establecimiento con el mencionado producto más cercano, sacándole de la nube rosa que forman sus pensamientos.

Una vez ante el mostrador les saluda una chica, no es sorpresa que la orden de ambos sea la misma, algo que podría resultar aterrador para algunos pero que ellos toman con agrado. En apenas treinta segundos tienen los vasos entre las manos así que toman asiento junto al ventanal.

\- ¡Achú!

El de ojos esmeralda es incapaz de contener el estornudo, encontrándose con los angustiados orbes chocolate.

\- Estoy bien, en verdad. No arruinemos la cita por pequeñeces.

\- Ah - inspira profundo - tienes razón.

La pareja interrumpió la conversación para beber la reciente adquisición, deliciosa para el más joven, un tanto empalagosa para el otro pero no menos agradable. No se detuvieron hasta darle fin.

\- Uh~ me siento mucho mejor. ¡Como nuevo!

\- ¡Que bien!

Sonrieron como tontitos un buen rato hasta que Johan se aclaró la garganta.

\- En unos meses es navidad - declaró.

\- Aja.

\- Y bueno, quise adelantar la sorpresa.

\- ¿Uh?

\- ¿Recuerdas que mencionaste la carta diseñada por Muto Yugi?

\- Oh, ¿de la que existen solo cinco en todo el mundo?

\- Si. ¿Adivina qué?

\- ¿Qué?

El dueño de los espíritus de cristal sonrió, jamás se acostumbrará a esa increíble y encantadora ingenuidad. Metió la mano en su porta deck y entregó la carta a su amado que la miraba estupefacto, con los ojos bien abiertos, como si temiera perderse algún detalle.

\- ¿C-cómo la... ? Debió ser tan difícil.

\- Bueno, dicen que para el amor no hay imposibles.

Y ahí va, otro comentario lanzado sin un mínimo de consideración, aunque está vez el que se sonroja es Judai. Que bien le va ese color.

\- N-no sé que decir.

\- Es tan extraño cuando se trata de ti.

\- Vamos Johan, no te burles - emitió en un tierno berrinche.

\- No es mi culpa que seas tan lindo.

El slifer comenzó a sudar, ¿es su imaginación o alguien juega con la calefacción? Vaya injusticia, peor momento no pudieron elegir.

\- ¿Y bien?

La voz le salió ligeramente más aguda, avergonzadole.

\- Esas cosas no se dicen.

Le susurra el perverso al oído hasta erizarle la piel. Judai desistió, la curiosidad es grande y habitual en él pero sabe lo obstinado que puede llegar a ser Johan.

 _«- Pues si que fué complicado. Trabajos de medio tiempo por aquí y por allá, eso sin contar los cincuenta y tres duelos que tuve que ganar. Estuve destrozado hasta ayer. »_

Pero bien vale la pena si puede hacer aún más grande la ya de por si enorme sonrisa de su mejor amigo, novio y con suerte un día de estos prometido.

\- ¡Achú!

\- Será mejor volver a la academia - declaró con autoridad.

\- ¿Y la cita?

\- No iremos a ningún lado. Si no se puede hoy será mañana o pasado. Mientras se tenga salud no habrá obstáculos.

\- Hablas como mi mamá.

\- ¡Johan!

\- Je je je, es broma. Me gusta mucho la parte de ti que siempre cuida de los demás.

\- ¿Y quién lo dice?

Pagaron la cuenta y tomaron un taxi para la academia que desde un repentino interés de Pegasus transformó la prácticamente desierta isla en una pequeña ciudad. El colegio por otro lado no ha perdido en absoluto ese toque de finales del siglo pasado.

\- Bueno Judai, la pasé muy bien pero será mejor que vuelva a mi...

\- Ah, Johan...

\- ¿Si?

\- ¿Sería demasiado pedir que pasaras la noche a mi lado?

\- Uh, no, claro que no.

En silencio se adentraron a la alcoba y como si de algo natural se tratase metieron a la cama. Algo que se repitió decenas de veces cuando eran amigos, la primera como pareja. Ambos miraban el techo completamente cohibidos y fué así por espacio de quince minutos. Fué el de ojos esmeralda quien respiró profundo para tranquilizarse y una vez lo consiguió estrechó a Judai entre sus brazos.

\- Johan...

\- ¿Si?

\- ¿Qué hora es la indicada para dar inicio a una cita?

\- Que curioso, me preguntaba lo mismo hace rato. Mmm, por la mañana supongo. De esa manera rinde más el tiempo - el menor frunció el ceño - No estas de acuerdo.

\- No.

\- ¿Entonces?

\- El día anterior. Así no tengo que levantarme temprano y - se sonroja - te tendré hasta mañana.

La respuesta le sorprendió en demasía, como cada cosa, acción, palabra o mera existencia de Judai. Que habilidad tiene para robarle el corazón.

\- A veces pienso que el lado maquiavélico de Hao se apodera de ti.

\- Ambos soy yo - sonrió con sensualidad.

\- Y me encanta~.

De alguna manera Judai término sobre Johan, con los labios a nada de tocarse y fué claro entonces, que harían todo menos dormir.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Notas finales.**

 **Ya llovió desde la última vez que escribí de esta pareja. Normalmente me gusta que Judai sea el uke pero desde Escarlata Celeste veo más a Johan/Jehú en dicho papel XD. Muchas gracias por darle la oportunidad! Nos vemos en alguno de mis fics! :3.**


End file.
